Red Lace: All Of You
by emmareden
Summary: Just something I wrote to get a slight break from RedBeauty where Ruby and Lacey become friends but then memories start to occur and things get complicated.


It was nearly closing time and Ruby was glad; it had been a long day. Just as she thought she'd dealt with the last customer, the chime above the door sounded again. She tried not to show her displeasure as her eyes flicked up.

"Oh," her mouth betrayed her upon seeing Belle…Lacey, whoever this woman was now. She hadn't seen Belle since she'd been in hospital, but she'd heard about Lacey, about this new alter ego that had taken over her friend.

"Hey," Lacey slid over the menu, tapping on the counter with her fingers before she looked up at Ruby, "Hang on, don't I know you?" she paused as Ruby frowned, "You're the chick who visited me in the hospital, right?"

Ruby sighed, annoyed at herself for even daring to hope, "Yeah, I did," she said flatly, "Ruby."

Lacey nodded, "Are we, or were we friends?"

Ruby smiled, "Yeah, we were friends," she confirmed, "I mean, we are friends. I mean," she frowned, "Belle – "

Lacey threw up her hands, "My name is not Belle," her voice took on a cold edge.

Ruby flinched, "I'm sorry, Lacey. I know you're not Belle, it's just…you have her face, it's hard to realise you're not her… Oh god, that sounds awful, I'm sorry."

Lacey shrugged, "I don't know this…Belle chick but everybody seems to love her. And not me so much," she laughed hollowly as she lent in, "Luckily, I don't really give a shit what these people think."

Ruby couldn't help her eyebrows shooting upwards; she'd never heard Belle swear before, they sure were different people, "I'm sure it's just that they don't know you. You seem pretty different than Belle so it's just an adjustment, I guess."

Lacey rolled her eyes, "Adjustment huh? You know what's an adjustment, having this goddamn old, limping guy stalking me? I mean, I'd be scared but you know, he's got that limp. But he seems real obsessed with that Belle chick and this weird cup. Crazy guy."

Ruby nodded, "Ah, right, well he and Belle were…together so I guess…"

Lacey squinted at the waitress, "You don't sound too pleased about that. You didn't like the guy?"

Ruby shrugged, "You want something to eat or not?"

Lacey frowned at the sudden change in the woman's tone, "Yeah, cheeseburger, fries, cheers."

Ruby nodded, "No worries."

* * *

"Burger, fries, coke," Ruby smiled as she set down Lacey's food.

"Are you always this quiet? Business not well?" Lacey asked, looking around the empty diner.

Ruby smiled, "Nah, I mean, we're usually closed by now."

Lacey swallowed, "This is a damn good burger," she paused, "Did you stay open for me?"

Ruby nodded, "Sure, I could never deny Be…sorry," she ducked her head guiltily, "Sorry, it's just Belle used to come in late sometimes too."

Lacey sighed, "Right, course she did," she muttered, "So this crazy, old guy, should I be worried? I mean, I can take care of myself but I mean, how crazy is this dude?"

Ruby blinked, "Well, that's a loaded question. But he won't hurt you," she squinted, "Let me know if he doesn't back off."

Lacey chuckled, "I knew it."

Ruby frowned, "Sorry?"

"You had the hots for this Belle chick, hey?" Lacey quirked an eyebrow.

Ruby stammered, "Um, no, I didn't," she claimed unconvincingly.

Lacey smirked, "Hey, a body like this, who could blame you?"

Ruby felt her cheeks turn crimson, "Belle and I were just friends."

Lacey studied the other girl's face, "You wanted more," she said simply.

Ruby ground her teeth together, "You're wrong."

Lacey held up her hands, "Hey, I didn't realise it was such a big secret, don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"There's nothing to tell," Ruby muttered.

Lacey rolled her eyes, "You're a terrible liar," she smiled, "But an excellent burger-maker and probably the first decent person I've met in this quirky, little town."

Ruby smiled, "Well, I'm glad."

"I am curious, though," Lacey wiped her hands on a serviette as she licked her lips, "People here, they all act as though they know me… what was this… Belle like?" her eyes crinkled at the sides as she tilted her head.

Ruby hesitated, "You really want to know?" she asked quietly.

Lacey nodded, "Sure. If it's not…too hard for you."

Ruby frowned, "Why do you think I like her?"

Lacey smiled wryly, "I'm pretty good at picking up on signals. I mean, you look at me, this face, this body with a tenderness that most friends don't use. You stayed open late for Belle, not for me, you don't even know me. You're protective as hell and you looked like a deer caught in headlights when I called you on it."

Ruby blinked, thinking about denying it before she sat down opposite Lacey, "Oh. It's just…I haven't told anyone. Belle didn't know…"

Lacey shrugged, "Like I said, I can keep a secret. So come on, tell me what she was like?"

Ruby nodded slowly as she sighed, "Um. Well, she was an avid reader, like nobody else I've ever seen. She was super nice, really sweet-natured. She always saw the best in people. She liked to help people too. She just had this…spirit about her. She was beautiful," she shrugged.

Lacey bit her lip, "You didn't like her… You were in love with her."

Ruby tried, she really did, and then cursed herself when a single tear escaped her eye, "I was," she admitted, barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry," Lacey tried a little awkwardly as she chewed her lip, "I didn't mean to upset you."

Ruby smiled, wiping her own cheek, "I'm sorry for falling apart on you. It's just I've hidden it for so long and nobody has called me on it like you just did."

Lacey nodded, "Well, I think this has turned into a conversation that needs something a little stronger than coke," she suggested, "You do have a decent bar in this town?"

Ruby laughed, "Sure, you wanna help me clean up?"

Lacey screwed up her eyes, "Is that what Belle would have done?"

Ruby snorted, "Yeah, probably."

Lacey laughed, "Fine, I'll help, but you owe me a free meal tomorrow."

* * *

"Damn girl, you know how to drink," Lacey laughed as Ruby downed another shot.

Ruby grinned, "Sure, it's been a while but hey, it's like riding a bike or whatever."

Lacey tipped back another shot herself, "Why the break?"

Ruby shrugged, "I don't know, things changed a while ago."

Lacey nodded, deciding not to pry, "Wanna dance?"

Ruby bit her tongue for a moment, "Sure."

Lacey grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor and damn, Ruby had never seen Belle move like that. Lacey was that chick who knew she was hot, who knew she was attracting stares before she started moving her hips with her arms over her head. Ruby tried not to stare, she really did, but the only time she'd ever seen so much skin on Belle was when they'd fallen asleep on the couch in their pj's watching a movie. It wasn't quite the same.

"You're staring," Lacey smiled, pulling Ruby close, hands around her waist, "Not that I'm minding too much."

Ruby swallowed tightly, "You dance good," she replied, unable to take her eyes off the other woman now and blushing at their closeness.

"You play pool?" Lacey asked suddenly, dropping her hands from Ruby's waist, much to the taller girl's disappointment.

Ruby nodded, "Truth be told, I'm a shark," she winked.

Lacey rose her eyebrows, "Oh, yeah? I'm a bit of an expert myself. Shall we?"

Ruby shrugged, "Sure."

"Wanna bet?" Lacey asked as she led Ruby to an empty pool table and setting up the balls.

Ruby rolled her eyes, "I'm a waitress, I don't make enough money to bet."

Lacey laughed, "Who said anything about money?"

Ruby frowned, "What do you wanna bet then?" she asked skeptically.

Lacey studied her face a while before chuckling, "Nah, you're not ready for it. How about two shots?"

Ruby's frowned deepened, "Ready for – "

"Two shots?" Lacey interrupted.

"That costs money too, you know," Ruby rolled her eyes, "But fine, two shots."

* * *

Ruby groaned internally. Belle had been shit at pool. She could barely hold the stick, in fact she looked dead cute trying to aim with her tongue on her top lip in concentration. She couldn't even hit the white ball unless Ruby helped her and Ruby was definitely not passing up an opportunity to touch the other woman.

Lacey, however, was definitely not shit at pool, proving it as she sunk the last ball with a grin on her face.

"Told ya I was good," she bounced her eyebrows at a deflated Ruby, "Let me guess, Belle couldn't play pool?"

Ruby shook her head, "Not to save her life. Though, you do the same… well, yeah," she shrugged, biting her tongue.

"Do the same what?" Lacey lent in over the table curiously.

Ruby shrugged, half mumbling, "Well, when you concentrate you bite your lip, or you hang your tongue out. It was a Belle thing too," she shrugged again.

Lacey nodded, "Girl, you got it bad," she said quietly.

Ruby nodded and quickly closed the gap between them. She put a hand on Lacey's face and hesitated only momentarily before she pressed her lips against Lacey's. The smaller woman responded enthusiastically but too soon, she pulled away.

"Sorry," Ruby apologised, "I shouldn't have…"

Lacey took a step back, "No, you shouldn't have," she agreed, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry," Ruby started again, "I didn't…"

Lacey looked at the other woman, obviously in pain and took a step forward to close the gap again, she raised a hand to the taller woman's cheek, "Next time, kiss me. Not Belle."

It took Ruby a moment to realise she was grinding her teeth and she turned away without a word, finding the exit of the bar quickly. She needed the fresh air, she needed to think. She didn't want to think, it was too complicated and it hurt too much and –

"Hey."

Ruby closed her eyes. This chick had more Belle in her that she thought, she was always…there and asking those delicate questions and persisting, always persisting.

"You okay?"

Ruby forced herself to turn around, "Uh-huh."

Lacey narrowed her eyes, "Maybe us being friends isn't such a crash hot idea."

"No," Ruby rushed, "I mean, yeah. I mean… I'm sorry," she said deflated.

Lacey tutted and shook her head, "You gotta stop apologising, woman."

"So-," Ruby stopped herself, "Um, okay."

Lacey took a step closer to Ruby and held her chin between thumb and forefinger, looking into her eyes, "I'm not her," she said firmly, "But I do like you. You're not like everyone else and I like that. But this ain't gonna work if you expect me to be your Belle and I'm not the kinda chick that's gonna let you use me as some weird fantasy."

Ruby nodded meekly, "I don't want to use you," she said earnestly, "But you were right, I was, or am, in love with Belle and I can't just switch it off."

Lacey shrugged, "Sure, I get that."

"But I know you're not her, trust me, I know that," she smiled weakly, "And I want to be your friend, I mean, I know this town is weird and you're probably confused and – "

Lacey rolled her eyes, "Ruby, I don't need babysitting. I just want a friend and right now, you're the coolest chick here," she grinned, "Plus everyone else just see's me and walks in the other direction," she sighed, "Except my limping stalker."

Ruby smiled, "Gold."

Lacey screwed her eyes up, "Er, gold? I guess I am kinda broke."

Ruby laughed, "No, your uh limping stalker. His name is Gold. Mr Gold. Whatever."

Lacey nodded, "Uh-huh, I prefer 'limping stalker'. I gotta admit that guy freaks me out a bit. I mean, I took the room at his place at first but then he was cooking me breakfast and giving me that damn cup to look at," she rolled her eyes.

Ruby's brow furrowed, "You're staying at the place above the library, right?"

Lacey nodded, "Uh-huh, I don't care much for books but the apartment's pretty cool."

Ruby blinked, "Right. I guess. You don't read?"

Lacey shrugged, "Does porn count?" she smirked, "Anyway, didn't I hear your gran going on about how you never go to the library anymore?"

Ruby blushed deeply, "Yeah, I guess I did kinda lock myself away lately," she shrugged.

Lacey bit her lip, "Yeah, well, quit that, would you? I got steam to blow off too, you know and it's not half as much fun by yourself."

Ruby nodded, a smile creeping onto her lips, "Sure," she agreed, "But for tonight, I think I need a soft pillow and a warm cocoa."

Lacey laughed,, "You softie," she yawned, "Maybe you're right, my head does kinda hurt."

Ruby tilted her head, "Are you okay? Hang on, should you even be drinking, Lacey? You just got out of hospital!" she claimed as the two began to walk down to the street.

Lacey rolled her eyes, "I'm fine," she waved a dismissive hand, "I never was too good at following orders."

Ruby whacked her on the arm, "Doctors orders are important, idiot."

The small brunette rubbed her arm where Ruby had hit her and pouted, "Don't hit me, don't you know I just got outta hospital?"

Ruby chuckled, "Yeah, yeah. Hey, are you sure you're okay to stay by yourself? I mean, you could stay at my place if you want."

Lacey gave her a stern look, "I'm fine and you're not ready for that, Rubes."

Ruby shrugged, "I would be if it meant making sure you're okay."

"I'll be fine and just give me your number, I promise I'll call if I need to," she said to ease her new friends mind.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the bed and breakfast and parted ways for the evening. Lacey slipped out of her tight, blue dress and lay back on her bed in her underwear, closing her eyes. At least someone in this town was cool. Sure, Ruby was a bit messed up with the whole being in love with this Belle chick, but she still seemed kinda cool. She had to admit, it was hard to stop kissing Ruby, she may be a bit of a player but she didn't want to mindfuck the chick completely. It wasn't a mystery to her anymore, some crazy how this…Belle possessed her body before she did herself. It was fucked up but there was no denying it. She yawned and turned onto her side, pulling the blanket over her legs and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Lacey cackled loudly, "Three, zip!" she exclaimed proudly.

Ruby practically growled as put her cue down, "You suck," she muttered.

"Uh, no, I think it would be you that can't win a game, a pool shark my ass," Lacey teased.

"One more?" Ruby asled.

Lacey quirked an eyebrow, "Shouldn't you get to work?"

Ruby hated losing, really hated losing.

"One more."

"Ruby, it's been a madhouse in here, where the hell have you been?" Granny snapped the moment her granddaughter walked in the door.

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Out."

Granny glared at her as she headed to the stairs, "Well, get out of that excuse for an outfit and help me," she yelled before lowering her voice slightly, "That Lacey is a bad influence and you know it."

Ruby chucked, "That Lacey is the only fun person in this stupid town."

It was Granny's turn to roll her eyes now, "Your idea of fun used to be going to the library or watching a movie with your friends."

Ruby turned around, "Yeah, well that was when Belle was here. Now she's not."

Granny's eyes softened just a bit, "Ruby," her voice had softened too, "You can't bring her back –"

"Don't you think I know that?" Ruby snapped, "That's why I'm partying with Lacey. Belle has gone and Lacey drinks and drinking is easier than…"

Granny moved up the stairs to place a hand on her granddaughter's arm but Ruby pushed past her.

"Deal with the lunch rush on your own," she muttered as she headed out the front, slamming the door of the diner before she left.

"Ha, the wolf fell for the beauty," Regina said sarcastically, "She really does have a thing for the beasts, doesn't she?"

Ruby growled low in her throat, "How do I get her memories back?"

Regina shrugged, "No idea, I didn't cast the curse with the intention of letting people's memories come back, did I? True love's kiss is all I know."

Ruby huffed, "Well, how am I meant to do that when she's not in there anymore?"

Regina raised an eyebrow, "Otherwise meaning you've already kissed her and nothing happened. Well, then your luck is out. Now get off my porch and take yourself for a walk."

Ruby growled, tempted to rip the woman to pieces but she knew wolf or not, Regina's magic was stronger, "I'm going to find a way. You'll see."

Regina rolled her eyes as she closed the door. She lent back on it, a frown appearing on her features as she thought hard.

Lacey ran a hand lazily over the spine's of a few books. Lacey didn't get books. Why read when you could do? But she was in the library anyway. At least she could hang here and nobody could bother her. She couldn't help swaying her hips to the music blasting from the new sound system she'd put into the library.

That was until she was jerked out of her dance trance by a hand on her waist that caused her to drop the book she was holding as she turned around.

"What are you – "

That was all Lacey got out before Ruby's mouth covered her own and pulled her hard against her body. God, she tasted good and her tongue invaded the other woman's forcefully. Ruby half smiled through the kiss as Lacey put her hands around her neck and deepened the kiss further. Eventually, it was suffocate or breathe and the two pulled apart, breathless.

"Doing?" Lacey finished breathlessly.

"Kissing Lacey," Ruby breathed, resting her forehead against the smaller woman's as she caught her breath.

"Yeah, I think you should do that again," Lacey smirked, "You still owe me for those three games."

Ruby blinked, "Owe you, hey?"

Lacey grinned, "Sure, I mean you're a wolf, right?" she waved a hand at Ruby's protesting, "I hear things. So come on, be my pet," she put a hand on Ruby's cheek.

Ruby bit her lip, "Wolves are dangerous pet's, you know," she mumbled against the skin behind Lacey's ear.

"Haven't you heard?" Lacey asked, "I love danger," she purred.

* * *

It wasn't meant to be so sensual. It was just sex after all, Lacey thought. But she was used to rough, to grasping hands and quick fucks. To getting what she needed and bailing out before the other party could pull their clothes back on. So, why was it different with Ruby?

Ruby lips swept over soft skin as she found her home in the crook of Lacey's neck. God, she smelt good and the feel of her chest moving up and down underneath her was somehow so relaxing. Her hand rested on Lacey's stomach.

"You're beautiful," Ruby mumbled against the other woman's collar bone.

Lacey smiled for a moment before she grabbed the shoulders of Ruby's shirt and pulled her up to eye level. She pulled her close and pressed her lips to the taller woman's. It wasn't like before, there wasn't so much angst and suffocation. It was slower, more gentle. Lacey had never kissed like this before and she was surprised that she found it kind of…nice.

"Fuck," Lacey swore as she pull away.

Ruby blinked in surprise, "That bad?"

Lacey held her head in pain, "Headache," she claimed, "It's been happening a bit lately."

Ruby frowned, "Maybe I should get you to the hospital."

Lacey shook her head then winced at the pain it caused, "No, I saw that Whale guy yesterday. He says it's normal," she shrugged.

Ruby didn't look convinced, "Okay," she said slowly, "You want some Panadol?"

Lacey nodded, "Sure, thanks," she laid back on the bed as Ruby bounced out of the room before she closed her eyes.

* * *

Ruby smiled at the sleeping girl on the bed when she returned, Panadol and water in hand. She placed them down on the beside table next to Lacey's head. She crawled onto the bed next to Lacey and pulled the covers over them before she closed her own eyes. This was nice, she thought, she really did like Lacey. She did feel kind of guilty that she still thought of Belle, but she couldn't just forget. Plus, despite her best intentions, sometimes Lacey did remind her of Belle.

Lacey felt the weight of the other girls body on the bed and a moment later, she was wrapped under a warm blanket. She kept her eyes closed, deep in thought. Why was she so comfortable with this woman? She was Lacey. She didn't let people take care of her, so why did she want to turn around and bury herself in Ruby's arms?

Ruby pushed the door of the library open, ready for another night out on the town with Lacey. Her eyebrows first shot up in surprise, then furrowed as she took in the sight before her. It was definitely Lacey, in a dress that barely covered her behind and her slung up in a messy, extremely sexy bun, a few loose strands shaping her face. But she was…curled on that chair Belle used to sit in, reading a book as her teeth dug into her bottom lip.

"Hey," Ruby said dumbly.

Lacey looked up and frowned, "Hey."

"What are you reading?" Ruby asked curiously.

Lacey showed the cover of the book; The Bell Jar by Sylvia Plath.

"No fucking way," Ruby whispered.

Lacey stood up, "What?"

Ruby hesitated, "It was Belle's favourite," she shrugged.

The small brunette frowned, "This is so fucking weird," she muttered, "It's like… I don't know."

Ruby licked her lips nervously, "Like what?"

Lacey ran a hand through her hair, "Well, I think Belle is like…she's still in here somewhere," she shrugged.

Ruby let those words sink in, "I don't get why you would think that. You're Lacey – "

"Am I, though?" Lacey snapped before sighing, "I mean, I was and then you came along and there were these feelings… and I don't do romantic feelings, okay? And I definitely don't let anyone put me to bed and take care of me. And I don't fucking read and," she nibbled on her lip for a moment, "I keep having these weird, vivid dreams about… argh, it's so stupid," she threw up her hands as she began pacing, "You serve me iced tea at the diner, make some lame joke about calling a cab… I can't remember the rest."

Ruby swallowed tightly, "Oh my god," she said quietly, weakly, "Lace, that's not… a dream. It's a memory. A Belle memory, that's when I met her, the diner, the iced tea, the stupid joke."

Lacey frowned, "That was…real? What's happening to me?" she sunk down onto the couch, head in hands.

"I don't know," Ruby admitted, sitting beside her, "I guess maybe Belle's memories are in there somewhere."

"It's not just that, though, Ruby," Lacey claimed in exasperation, "The way I feel with you… it's me but it isn't. I do sex, I don't do love or feelings. I think, I think maybe Belle had feelings for you too, because this can't be me."

Ruby closed her eyes, trying to find a logical thought.

"Gods, I need a drink," Lacey stood up.

Ruby opened her eyes and stood up, grabbing Lacey's arm, "Really? That's your solution?"

"Yeah," the other girl said defiantly, "That's my solution," she turned her back and began to walk out.

Ruby cursed, "Fine, I'll come with you," she ran to catch up.

"No!" Lacey pushed at Ruby's chest, "Just stay away."

Ruby looked like she'd been slapped, "Lace, I just want to help – "

"Everything was just fine until I came into your stupid diner. Just…just piss off, okay?" Lacey berated herself for not putting enough venom into her tone and for feeling sorry for the hurt look on Ruby's face. She forced herself to turn away from those wide eyes and walk out, though she couldn't help hoping Ruby would protest again.

* * *

Ruby sat on a bank of grass and looked out at the ocean. This was so fucked up and nothing made sense anymore. Nothing had made sense for a while now and she'd been trying to be okay. She missed her friend. But she liked Lacey. But right now, she needed Belle. But being with Lacey was the only way she was ever going to be with Belle. Her head hurt. Hadn't Lacey said she thought Belle must have liked her… No, she told herself, don't even dare.

She needed someone who could make more sense of this than either her or Lacey could. Regina was out, she either didn't know shit or wouldn't share. Granny cared, Ruby knew that, but she'd be just as confused by this situation than anyone.

"Well, there was a theory floating around that the curse didn't change our personality completely, it just kind of accentuated certain parts."

Ruby frowned, "You really think Belle had some…Lacey in her?"

Archie thought for a moment, "I don't know, I didn't know her very well but people have many facet's to their personality's. I suppose anything is impossible."

Ruby nodded, "Right. So, what am I meant to do?"

"I don't know, Ruby," Archie sighed, "I think all you can do is be her friend and let her personality settle where it will."

* * *

"You can go, it's quiet."

Truth was, Granny was tired of her granddaughters attitude at the moment. She slammed dishes down, was rude to customers and a complete bitch to her grandmother. Granny knew Ruby was hurting, but it was becoming damaging to the business.

"Okay," Ruby shrugged and walked out without saying another word.

* * *

Ruby yawned as she lay back on her bed. It was early, but she was tired. She hadn't been sleeping since her conversation with Lacey. She'd decided to heed Lacey's words and leave her alone for a few days. She'd been bored and tried to throw herself into work but Granny kept sending her home. Ruby sighed; she couldn't blame her, Ruby was well aware she was being a bitch lately.

A knock on the door surprised her. Maybe things had picked up in the diner and Granny needed help, she thought as she trudged to the door.

"Hey," Ruby said dumbly, "I wasn't expecting you to rock up at my door."

Lacey shrugged, "I missed you."

Ruby sighed, "Yeah, I missed you too," she admitted, "How are… things? Have you remembered anything else?"

Lacey nodded, "Right. Just some stuff about Rumple…Gold," she frowned, "I don't know what to call him now that all this…stuff is coming to me."

Ruby pursed her lips together for a moment, "It must be so confusing for you," she stated softly.

Lacey let herself into the apartment, "I just don't know who I am anymore. Now that I've started to remember these things… I just want to remember everything, it's like all these pieces are missing. At least, when I was all Lacey, I didn't really know what I was missing, but now I'm like this…" she screwed her face up in confusion, "like this weird hybrid of personalities."

Ruby hated seeing her friend in so much pain, "I'm sorry, I don't know how to help, I want to, it's just…" she nibbled on her lip, "But I'll be here for you, whoever you are. I'm your friend first, I mean that, I love you."

Lacey, or whoever she now was, "Thanks," she gave a small Belle smile, "You've been great. I'm sorry I pushed you away the other day."

Ruby shrugged, "It's cool, I get it Lace."

Lacey bit down on her lip before reaching a hesitant hand to Ruby's cheek and brushing a thumb under her eye, "You look exhausted," she noted.

Ruby smiled, "I haven't exactly been sleeping," she admitted.

Lacey shook her head, "Me either," she said quietly, "Rubes, can you tell me more…about Belle?"

Ruby nodded, "Sure," she led Lacey through to her room and they both settled on the bed, "What do you want to know?"

Lacey frowned, "I don't know. I mean, we used to hang out, right? What did we do?

"Well, I gave you pancakes at the diner one time! Do you remember that?"

Lacey frowned and shook her head, "No, I don't."

"Well, you came into the diner and I figured, you know, you loved the iced tea so much, I guess I just wanted to get another smile out of you. So I served you the pancakes, which you loved and there was a box someone, Rumple, had left you that I passed on. It was the – "

"Key to the library!" Lacey finished, "I remember. And you said something about…" her eyes crinkled at the sides, "maple syrup?"

Ruby smiled, "Yeah, that's right!" she said excitedly, "And I showed you hamburgers too, you practically drooled over those."

Lacey grinned, "I remember that! They really were delicious."

Ruby laughed, "I know," she winked.

Lacey leaned forward eagerly, "What else?"

Ruby thought, "Well, I used to come and see you in the library sometimes. You were always stocking the shelves and reading all these world's new books. You were so pleased there were all these unread books to devour."

Lacey chuckled, "Yeah that sounds about right."

Ruby smiled, "There was this time there was a party at Granny's and this guy was asking me out. You could see I was uncomfortable so you came up and you said we had plans and well, you saved me," she bit her lip, somewhat wistfully, "I think that's when I started falling for you… Belle."

Lacey nodded, "Ruby…" she asked tentatively; she sure seemed more Belle than Lacey in this conversation, "Do you remember the moment you…realised you loved her…me…her, whatever, Belle?"

Ruby blinked, "Um," she stuttered, "Sure, yeah, I do," she paused as Lacey tilted her head curiously, "It was when I was going through all this wolf-stuff and I was still pretty self-loathing. You'd only just met me really, but you had this complete belief that I was a good person, that I wasn't a monster. There was this…earnestness in your eyes, it was like you could see me. Really see me."

Lacey nodded, "I remember," she claimed, "You were so down on yourself. I could see past the werewolf thing, you're so much more than that."

Ruby smiled weakly.

"Then you chained me up," Lacey exclaimed, laughing loudly.

Ruby flinched, "Oh…yeah, well I did," she said a little bashfully, "You make that sound dirtier than it was."

Lacey laughed again, "I bet you wish it was," she shot back before cackling at Ruby's blushing face.

They settled into silence for a few minutes, both content with one another's company for the time being. Lacey, Belle, whoever she was at this time, put her hand over Ruby's and brushed a thumb over her lips before pulling the other woman closer, feeling each other's warm breath for a moment before their lips connected, gently at first before more passionately. Ruby felt Lacey's mouth pause for just a moment before she swiped her tongue over Ruby's bottom lip before gaining access to the inside of her mouth. Eventually, to both women's dismay, the kiss ended, Lacey's hand on Ruby's cheek.

"Ruby?" she breathed softly.

Ruby was breathlessly content, "Yeah?"

"I remember," Belle whispered.

Ruby was shocked for a moment, "You… You do? Belle?"

Belle had tears in her eyes, "Yes. Well, I guess. I mean, I think that Lacey is a part of me now, but yes. I remember everything."

Ruby pulled her close and buried her head in Belle's shoulder, "I love you, Belle."

Belle swallowed, "I love you too," she whispered, "I'm sorry it took me so long to realise."

Ruby's voice was muffled by Belle's shoulder, "It's okay," she sniffed, "I'm just glad you're back," she frowned as she withdrew from Belle's clothes as she wiped her eyes, "But how?"

Belle smiled, "True love's kiss," she claimed certainly.

Ruby pondered, "But I kissed Lacey before… nothing happened."

Belle thought for a moment, "I think it's because at that stage… I was Lacey but then when I started remembering things, I think maybe I was both," she frowned, "I think when I became an equal mix of Lacey and Belle…that's who I'm really meant to be… "

Ruby nodded slowly, "So, that's when true love's kiss would work," she finished.

Belle nodded, "It's one theory," she shrugged, "To be honest, I don't care too much right now," she wiped a tear from Ruby's cheek, "Happy tears?"

Ruby nodded as she wiped her eyes, "Happy tears," she choked, "I just missed you so much."

Belle smiled through her own tears and pulled Ruby close, kissing the side of her head, "I'm here now," she whispered, "We're here now. Together."

Belle pulled the covers of the bed back and crawled under them, resting her forehead against Ruby's as she ran a hand over her back and murmuring comforting words to the still emotional woman. Ruby's hands found Belle's waist as she drew her as close as she could, letting her eyes fall closed as both women were able to fall into a peaceful sleep that had been somewhat lacking until this moment.


End file.
